


Trent Warbler

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Being A Douche, M/M, Not Klaine/Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt reaches his breaking point with Blaine another Warbler is there to help him pick up the pieces of his heart. And maybe, just maybe, find a spot there for himself. Kurt/Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trent Warbler

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, while I was trying to write Chapter Two of Reactions To Wevid (don't forget to tell me your ideas and/or characters you want featured!) this happened. I always thought that Trent was adorable and paired with Kurt? I mean come on! The levels of adorableness will be immeasurable.

"Hey regionals" Blaine yelled out at the end of the fairly intense performance of Maroon 5's _"Misery"_ , silencing the Warblers and the crowd that had formed. "You just heard our opening number!"

Cheers shook the ancient paintings on the walls and Trent sighed. Ooh goody, another Blaine solo ( _please note the sarcasm ladies and gents_ ). Trent had joined the Warblers to feel like he was a part of something. _"Equal opportunities for everyone"_ , the notice on the Dalton Academy website had said. _Hah. Equal opportunities my sassy ass._

Walking back to the Senior commons with the other Warblers, Trent squeezed passed the steadily growing crowd surrounding their lead singer. Blaine finally broke free of his fans and asked Kurt about the performance. Trent slowed, wanting to hear their newest countertenors option. A blind man could have seen how much he had disliked the impromptu performance.

"… feel like we're Blaine and the Pips..." he heard Kurt finish. Trent almost snorted from how true that was. All of the background Warblers could relate. It had been that way ever since that over-gelled hobbit had come to Dalton. Charming his way up the ranks with his honey-doe eyes and innocent school-boy persona, the sophomore had quickly become the second youngest lead singer the prestigious Dalton Academy Acapella Warblers had ever had.

Trent held open the large, wooden doors to the Commons, having been the first one to reach them. Thanks were muttered quietly by those who passed, every once in a while accompanied by a small smile tossed his way. Blaine, still hyped up from the impromptu performance he presumed, clapped a large hand on his shoulder when passing.

"You were awesome, uhm... Thom?", the lead singer questioned.

"Trent," he corrected automatically, knowing that he would forget by the next time he bothered to acknowledge someone other than him selves existence.

"Right! I knew that Ted."

Trent blinked. _Was this kid joking?_ Not even bothering to correct him again Trent simply waited for the stragglers before he closed the door. Right as he was about to though, he heard a light /thump/, followed by an almost inaudible frustrated noise. Mouthing to David, a member of the council, that he would be right back, Trent shut the door and headed towards the noise. The Scene he was met with nearly broke his heart.

Scattered throughout the floor was the sheet music that Blaine had thrown so carelessly in the air earlier, some crumpled, and in the middle of said paper, sat Kurt. Kurt with his beautiful glasz eyes and upbeat personality, was now curled in on himself, knees drawn up, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby!", Trent cried, scurrying to the countertenor and gathering him in his arms. Letting his, as the other boys called it, mother hen instinct take over he rocked the brunette who quickly shuffled into Trent's warm embrace. Cooing softly he ran his hand through the boy's hair on what he hoped was a soothing manner. After a few minutes, Kurt's sobs quieted to a gentle snuffle and Trent pulled away slightly to ask, "Do you want to go somewhere else to talk about this?" At Kurt's nod he motioned with his head towards the Commons, where the Warblers were supposed to be doing lasts minute fixes to the set list, but were no doubt wasting their time showering Blaine in over used compliments.

"I'll just say we have project or something due tomorrow, kay?" Once again, Kurt nodded, starting to pick up the scattered papers. After alerting the council that he would not be present for the remainder of the meeting, and receiving a very pointed look from Flint (whom he shared all of his classes with and would with no doubt know that Trent was fibbing) he went back to Kurt. Standing, Kurt had the papers gathered underneath one arm, Pavarotti' s cage dangling from the other, and his messenger bag strapped across his chest. His eyes were once again filled with tears threatening to spill over and Trent couldn't help but notice that even in this broken state Kurt managed to look like beauty in it's every physical form. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, (he was supposed to be cheering him up, not drooling over him after all) Trent gave him a quick hug before placing a guiding hand at the boys back.

"C'mon," Trent said softly. "It looks as if we have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm trying to think of a ship name for these two. (Krent? Kurnt?) Any ideas from you guys? 
> 
> Smooches,
> 
> LuLu ZuZu


End file.
